civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Emmeria (Aurelius II)/Civilopedia
Emmeria About Ace Combat The Ace Combat franchise mostly takes place in a fictional world (dubbed "Strangereal") that's described as "very accommodating" in regards to blending real world weapons with fictional super-weapons. Compared to real-life Earth, Strangereal features entirely different continents and historical events. Medieval Times The Republic of Emmeria had their origins as a kingdom during the medieval era. In the 15th century, the region saw numerous conflicts between various vassals who all sought control of the fertile soil which would later become Gracemaria. The struggle for control of the land led to a collapse of order and left the region and its people vulnerable to foreign invasions. In the midst of the conflict, King Aurelius II rose to power, convincing all the vassals to cease fighting and brought permanent peace to the land. Afterwards, the kingdom relabelled itself as a republic with the new capital being established in Gracemaria. Modern Times In 1999, the Ulysses 1994XF04 asteroid which was detected 5 years prior, collided with the earth; Emmeria was among the nations affected by its impact. Before planetfall, the entire nation made preparations for its arrival, mobilizing aircraft to transport refugees and underground shelters being constructed beneath Gracemaria. On July 3, 1999 the Ulysses asteroid entered earth's atmosphere and shattered into multiple fragments that hit the northern hemisphere. Although the impacts collapsed Emmeria's economy and damaged the cities and ports in the western area, the nation was able to recover. Estovakian Civil War (2007-2013) While Emmeria was able to recover from the Ulysses impact, its neighbor - the Federal Republic of Estovakia - suffered more damage. Emmeria initiated the "Emmerian-Estovakian Reconstruction Effort" in an attempt to rebuild Estovakia's devastated economy and in 2004, the "Republic of Anea Initiative" was formed, calling for the Republic of Emmeria, the Federal Republic of Estovakia, and the Kingdom of Nordennavic to merge into one collective nation. However, the movement was brought to a halt when the Estovakian Civil War broke out in 2007 between the Lyes United Front and the Eastern Faction. Emmeria sent aid to the LUF in an effort to bring peace but stopped once news spread that the LUF were misusing the aid to crack down on anyone who opposed their administration. In 2013, the civil war ended with the Eastern Faction victorious and a military dictatorship led by "the Generals" established. Under their rule, all efforts to pursue a unified continental nation were indefinitely postponed and relations between Estovakia and Emmeria became more distant due to a feeling of resentment that Emmeria did not send enough aid as well Emmeria's assistance of the LUF. The feelings of distrust, combined with the new wave of nationalism and a belief that only military action can save the economy led to the Anean Continental War between Emmeria and Estovakia. Emmerian-Estovakian War (2015) On August 30, 2015 the Estovakian military launched a surprise attack on the city of Gracemaria, firing the first shots of the Emmerian-Estovakian War (also known as the Anean Continental War). Although the Estovakians had the element of surprise, the Emmerian forces were able to turn the tide of battle until the Estovakian military dispatched their P-1112 Aigaion heavy command cruiser to devastate the Emmerian military and force them to withdraw. Estovakia was able to occupy Emmeria's capital city and force the Emmerian military to continually retreat west. However, Estovakian attempts to finish off the Emmerian armed forces failed and with the help of their air force, the tide of the war began to turn against Estovakia. On March 31, 2016, Emmeria managed to liberate their capital despite the fierce defense of the Estovakians. However, the main commander of the Estovakian military, Gustav Dvornik, escaped the city and ordered its destruction with the Chandelier weapon that Estovakia built years prior in hopes of shooting down the Ulysses asteroid. Fortunately, the Emmerian Air Force was able to intercept the attacks and trace the Chandelier's location to launch a counterattack. Despite the remnants of the Estovakian military putting up a stiff resistance, the Chandelier was destroyed thanks to the actions of Garuda Team. The war ended when "the Generals" were overthrown and a peace treaty was signed between Emmeria and Estovakia. Aurelius II Biography Aurelius II was a king of medieval Anea in the 15th century who rose up to bring a lasting peace in the old kingdom of Emmeria, which was fraught with conflicts and infighting among the numerous vassals who all sought control of the land. In honor of his actions, a statue of gold bearing his likeness was made that would be carried by his troops in battle. Upon witnessing the statue's grand appearance, enemy soldiers would become enamored by it and surrender, giving the "Golden King" as Aurelius was nicknamed the reputation of being able to end wars nonviolently. Unique Components Garuda An air-superiority unit named after Emmeria's legendary 28th Fighter Squadron designated as Garuda Team. Although comprised of only 2 members - Garuda 1 (callsign Talisman) and Garuda 2 (callsign Shamrock) - Garuda Team single-handedly led their nation to victory in the Anean Continental War against Estovakia, participating in every major campaign conducted by the Emmerian military. For their final sortie, Garuda Team was able to destroy the Chandelier railgun, an Estovakian super-weapon, sparing the Emmerian capital of Gracemaria and finally bringing the war to an end. Emmeria Independence Radio An independent radio broadcast directed by Emmerian DJ Zed Waters who used his skills and expertise in resisting Estovakian occupation during the Anean Continental War. After the occupation of Gracemaria evicted Zed Waters from his old broadcasting office, he founded the EIR and made broadcasts aboard his mobile radio station. During the war, the EIR's objectives were to boost the morale of the Emmerian military while spreading anti-Estovakian propaganda by hijacking enemy transmissions. Category:Civilopedia Entries Category:Fictional Civilizations